Candy Cane
Candice Wulf was little german girl born in the 40's, who suffered a lot of hunger and the destitution after the second World War. But she found hapiness and confidence in circus art, it was her only way for escape to her parents. When she had 20, her parents forced her to choose between the wedding or get a job and leave the house. She applied into a lot of circus across the country, but only one accepted. At the beginning, she did some researchs and discovered the circus had a lot of strange suicide. Rumors said it was a "Curse Circus". But Candice didn't have the choice, so she left her parent's house for her new house: the Buffoon Zircus (=Jester Circus). A brotherhood -composed of a girl named Janina who had the same age than Candice and her older brother, Joachim- welcomed her. They rapidly became good friends and purprose to Candice to share their tent - largely better than the new employees's tent. Began a difficult life, between hard circus perfoms, lack of food, slopiness, obligation of take care of animals,had to have a healthy body, and these mysterious suicide who continued without explanations... But Candice loved her life, her daydream job and her really close and secure relationship with Janina and Joachim. In the years 1965 to 1970, Janina, Candice and Joachim had promotion: Candice became the greatest show of the Buffoons Zircus, persons came from far to see her performances,, she brought lot of money. Janina chose to stop her shows and became animals care worker and Joachim became the circus's presentator. One day, Joachim conclued he became to old to sharing a tent with his sister and Candice, so he moved into the tent of the last organisator -recently found hung. From there, strangely he started to flirt with Candice. He disregarded Janina, passing as time as possible with Candice. Sometimes Candice thought to protest about his behaviour towards his sister, but she loved above all Joachim's new nature. He completed her to a perfect point, she couldn't bear to stay far from him. She considered him like the most important person in her whole life. But finally, Janina couldn't stand her brother's conduct, she asked Joachim to talk face to face. He accepted and whispered to Candice to go into his tent. And, just after that, he re-became the former Joachim. He didn't speak but Candice felt the difference. It was like if, in one second, they lost all their complicity, making her really confused. But she accessed his request and went into Joachim's tent when the brotherhood was talking on the opposite of the circus. When she entered, her attention was instantly caught by an old, wooded, mirror. On all the right part, long of 35-40cm, there was a genyr. Dressed like a jester, the statue's skin was lavender with blue long hair and black red-pinkish eyes. There were glowed like gem. She noticed his clothes had exaclty the same colours than her scene outfits -wich were a gift of Joachim. Intrigued, Candice came closer and watched her reflection, not in the mirror but in the genyr's eyes. Immediatly, she heard a voice in the tent making her turned back. It wasn't anything. The voice retalked and she understood it cam from the mirror. Actually, theexaclty copy of the jester, but alive and speeching, was living in the mirror. Scaried but paralysed, she didn't move. According to his words, Candice realized the fact it was with the jester -named Candy Pop- she talked every time, passed all these moments, it was him who offered her these outfits. She cared for him, Candy Pop, not Joachim. He supplied her to take the mirror, she agreed and brought into her tent (shared with Janina) during the absence of the brotherhood. Joachim didnt't notice the mirror's lack. But Janina did. She perceived the Strange Candice's obsession for it. The evil who emerged form it convinced her to break it on the floor. The statue and the mirrorhad cracked. Candice was dived in a black and furious anger, a crazy temper animed her. Janina killed the only person Candice cared for! The only person who understands her, who does effort for her! She took her majorette stick and hit Janina's forehead until she died. After that, during she took heavy breathes, she felt a blow on her neck. She turned back, seeing the jester. Immediately, she ran into his arms, crying when she realized what she did to her friend. But he comforted her and wanted to give her a last proof that they're complementary. He trained her into Joachim's tent and swatted him under his hammer. He purposed her become his jester, his partner, his perfom's sidekick. She agreed, becoming her immortal sibling thanks to his magic. She covered Candy as her new family name (for family relationship with Candy Pop) and renamed herself into Candy, according it grant more with her twin name. This is how Candy Cane was born. Category:Spin-Off Category:Dismemberment